


Kiss The Girl

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Het Sex, I am not good at writing het sex BUT IT'S THERE ANYWAY, Multi, Oh that's right geek love all up in here, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: Merlin and Ginger are perfect together. Or they would be, if miscommunication and unnecessary amounts of pining weren't keeping them apart.But that's why they have friends.





	1. Kiss the Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> This is my first commissioned fic! Jeezy Chrizzy it got long! Written using Fighter's Block (which is adorable)

The first thing Merlin thought upon laying eyes on Agent Ginger Ale was a voice in his head that, disconcertingly, sounded not unlike Hugh Grant muttering, "Oh this is so inconvenient."

With Kingsman nothing but ash and Eggsy and a couple scattered agents (Roxy was safe with Amelia in Germany and Percival was on his way to rendezvous with them there until a battle strategy could be formed), they tracked down the Statesman. After a whalloping Merlin isn't likely to forget or forgive any time soon, he and Eggsy are officially welcomed by their sister agency.

All of this was well and good (as far as it could be given the circumstances) until a hint of honeysuckle and jasmine invaded the room and Merlin's knees went weak.

Ginger is perfect. She is actually the most beautiful woman Merlin has ever seen (and thanks to Eggsy's relationship with his princess, Merlin's been able to see quite a few of the touted beauties of the world), not to mention even more brilliant than himself and... just perfect.

And if they'd met through Kingsman's normal channels, a state dinner or any situation other than the END OF THE FUCKING WORLD PART TWO Merlin would like to believe he'd be suave enough to go over to her and introduce himself.

As it stands, Ginger is reading aloud her files on both himself and Eggsy (compiled in the time it took them to wake up from the darts and how did she know about the Rugby Incident of 1992? Merlin burned all memory of that to the ground the day he became Merlin) and Merlin can't do anything but stare.

Eggsy, in a rare show of subtlety, nudges Merlin under the table to bring his attention back to the matter at hand, namely Ginger offering to escort them to the medical bay.

Merlin and Eggsy are exchanging glances; their arses weren't kicked that badly to need medical attention when Ginger smiles gently and Merlin, again, feels his legs go wobbly.

He doesn't truly regain use of his better sense until Agent Tequila flips a switch on a two-way mirror and he and Eggsy are staring at a very, very alive-

"Harry?" Merlin gasps.

"Fuck me," Eggsy goes stock still beside him.

Some miraculous way, Harry Hart is alive and shaving right in front of them. Merlin's thoughts immediately leap away from Ginger's smile as he and Eggsy burst into Harry's room.

"Welcome back," Merlin says, trying to hide any betraying tears.

Eggsy is subdued, offering Harry a handshake from as far away as possible.

Then Harry looks at Eggsy and softly breathes his name and the boy falls into his arms in a way that Merlin is sure going to be the topic of a very long chat with Princess Tilde of Sweden.

 

"This is terrible," Ginger whispers to herself as she fans herself with her tablet.

Tequila saunters in, because that boy doesn't know how to just walk anywhere. "Do I need to kick his ass again?"

Ginger whirls. "You shut your mouth right now, cowboy. I am not too much of a lady to put you over my knee. We need to work with those men in there, especially Harry." Being that she'd been the one monitoring his recovery, Ginger felt a strong connection to the man in the padded room. Champ worried about it, but Ginger was a professional. Turning to the screen showing what was happening in Harry's room, Ginger saw Merlin smile and her heart jumped a bit in her chest. She pressed her hand to it and ignored Tequila's smirk.

A smirk that quickly turned to a frown when the young man fell into Harry's arms.

Ginger raised an eyebrow. "At least you'll stop your flirting now. I already told you he was in a relationship with her Royal Highness, Princess Tilde of Sweden."

"Not for much longer, going by that," Tequila nodded.

The cameras picked up on both men's expressions and they both looked... at ease. In a way Ginger hadn't seen Harry in the entire time he'd been in her care.

She turned her eyes to a feed showing Merlin and the softness in his eyes took her breath away a little.

Tequila noticed and shook his head, muttering something about preparing a shovel talk.

If Tequila ever did compose it was immaterial as soon enough, it was all hands on deck to take on Poppy and her very disgusting megalomaniac ways.

Ginger's lab became Merlin's as well as the two of them worked on new and better weapons to send their agents in with. She'd already had some blueprints made for a weapon that would work with Harry's diminished depth perception. Merlin took them and ran with it, improving the umbrellas that every one of his agents carried. They worked seamlessly, finishing each other's sentences and schematics.

Though it was always hard to send her boys in to danger while remaining a helpful but distant oracle, Ginger found it even harder with Merlin tense at her side and her eyes on two extra boys as they fought their way into Poppy's lair.

There was a moment, a horrible, horrible moment where it looked like none of them would come home and Ginger turned her face into Merlin's warm sweater, tears already pricking at her eyes.

The sound of death came over the speakers and Ginger took a deep breath.

"It's okay," Merlin said, voice sounding as strained as hers. "She's dead. They're not," he heaved a breath. "Lass, it's okay," Merlin lifted her head and Ginger, overcome with adrenaline and relief, leaned in and kissed the ever-living daylights out of him.

A chorus of cat calls and whoops shocked her from the stupor his lips put her in.

"Get in!" Eggsy cheered, arms going around Harry in a decidedly non-platonic manner.

Whiskey whistled and Tequila whooped again.

"Just reminding ya'll," came Champ's voice over the speakers and Ginger hid her face safely in her hands this time, "we can hear what's going on in the cockpit and see what's going on in the field."

Ginger immediately got up and ran to the bathroom in the back of the jet.

"Then take a good long look," she heard Harry say before she ripped out her earpiece.


	2. Kiss the Girl

"You. Are. An. Idiot," Eggsy said, each word punctuated by him doing up another button on the uniform he wore.

Merlin shook his head. "Just because you get to have your cake," he nodded towards the woman's wedding band on the vanity in the room, "and eat it too," this time he tipped his head towards Harry, who was polishing the boy's shoes, "does not mean that you have any room to talk to me about relationships."

Harry stood. "Well, as the pair of us pined like morons until I died, I like to think we have something to say about taking too long to express one's feelings."

"You didn't die," Merlin glared. "If you had, I'd have less headaches nowadays."

"He died enough for me," Eggsy said and Merlin sighed, chastened.

"I know," Merlin apologised. "I know, lad. I'm glad you get your happy ending-"

Eggsy shook his head. "-happy middle, guv. With our lives, who knows how long any of us got." He looked at Harry. "We're spies, Tilde's got crazy Valentine fans still gunning for her after all these years. But no matter how it ends, I got my girl and I got my man and I'mma have as happy a middle to my life as I possibly can." He looked back to Merlin. "You should too. Ginger already likes you, which you know since she snogged your face off after Poppy."

Merlin sighed. "And then ran away and didn't bring the kiss up ever again. If it weren't for you two and bloody Tequila always mentioning it, I'd have thought I imagined it."

A knock at the door revealed Eggsy's sister and mother, who burst into tears when she saw Eggsy in the uniform.

Harry and Merlin left the room to give the Unwins some time to themselves before their family officially became larger.

"You're really okay with being a consort?" Merlin asked as he and Harry adjusted their own outfits in a mirror in the corridor.

"Hamish," Harry began, his most serious and/or drunken speeches were always precluded by the use of Merlin's given name. "I love that boy in there with all this dusty old heart of mine has. And when he introduced me to his soon-to-be wife, my gods I fell in love with her almost as fast as I did with him once upon a time. Beautiful, brilliant and fiercely loyal, how could I not? The fact that the both of them have decided to give their hearts to me as well as each other in return is the most amazing gift that I have ever been unworthy of." Harry pursed his lips and leaned in, lowering his voice. "In the wickedest part of my heart, some nights I thank Valentine for his part in ensuring that one day the three of us would be together." Harry leaned back and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "So from one unworthy lover to another, tell Ginger how you feel. Honest and upfront.

You know that until you lot came to collect me she was the only kind face I saw for years. You are my oldest friend and I know that you will do all you can to love her the way we both know she deserves to be loved."

"Well now, that was mighty lovely talk," Tequila said and Merlin felt his eyes roll in the way they did whenever the rodeo clown (and hadn't that tidbit of information made so much sense) was near. "I'm here from my Roxy to tell ya'll that the bride is ready and waiting."

Tequila thought the shovel talk he'd delivered to Merlin once back on that plane flying away from Poppy's rapidly exploding lair, was full of dark promises for what lay in store if Merlin ever hurt Ginger. However, it was NOTHING compared to what three full Kingsman agents (an uncle, a best friend, and a mentor) did to remind Tequila what would happen to him, his next of kin and his whole ranch if he ever so much as made Roxanne Morton cry a single tear that wasn't a happy one.

"C'mon now," Tequila said, hooking a thumb over his shoulder, "let's get ya'll up on the altar to watch Harry's lovers get married." He shook his head. "And ya'll think us Southerners have some mighty funny ideas about marriage. Least no one outside of Utah's going around marrying multiple people."

Harry drew himself to his full height, lording his one spare inch over Tequila like it was four. "This day is for Eggsy and Tilde. I don't become part of the ceremony, other than to turn over her ring for Eggsy to place on her hand, until tonight when it is just the three of us. And if you don't skedaddle," Harry's accent turned American and horribly so before righting, "I promise to tell you in vivid detail exactly how the three of us shall be celebrating our union in bed. If you're a good boy, I might draw pictures."

Tequila shrugged his shoulders in fake nonchalance and left quickly.

"He's a decent enough agent," Merlin said, "but my god is he an annoying person."

Harry tilted his head. "I rather like him actually. When he's not snickering over my love life as if he had any right to do so."

Merlin patted Harry's shoulder. "Let's get up there then."

"You sure you're all right?" Harry asked, pointedly not looking at Merlin's legs.

"I forget they aren't really there most of the time," Merlin said, flexing his prosthetics. "Been long enough. Besides, I'm am a Scotsman and Scotsmen do not wear trousers to a wedding when there's a family kilt hanging in the closet."

 

Ginger looked up as she saw Merlin and Harry walking down the aisle to stand at the altar. Eggsy's young friends were already there, looking at each other every few minutes as if trying to determine which of them was dreaming. Glad she was tucked away on the groom's side, Ginger couldn't help the gasp when she saw Merlin. He looked even more handsome in his fancy suit. The kilt was a surprise, as were the prosthetic legs below. She knew, logically she knew because she'd read the Statesman's file on Merlin. Hell she'd written the damn file herself before they even said a word to each other. But to see plastic and metal where her brain told her there should be flesh still took her a moment.

"You okay, darling?" Whiskey asked.

"I'm fine," Ginger replied, already processing this new information into her own mental file about Merlin, the man she'd only know for a few short months.

Whiskey gave her a look. "You should tell him how you feel." A man of few words, he was nonetheless as good at hitting the emotional bullseye as the ones he obliterated on their gun range.

Ginger sighed. "I kissed him and then I ran away from him. If he'd wanted... anything. He'd have said something by now. Tried something."

"Like you have?"

"You know the day you decided to be a spy instead of a psychologist the world lost something real special."

Whiskey smiled. "Ging, think about it. You kiss him, you run. Maybe he thought it was a heat of the moment thing that you regret? That you kissed him because he was there and you were buzzed on the high of a successful mission. For all he knows, you might be in a relationship already. He offered up that he was single and, if I recall correctly, you started yammering on about making heels with hacking equipment in them for Agent Lancelot. The only things you ever let you two talk about are tech and how annoying you find us reckless, peacocking agents."

Smiling, Ginger shook her head. "What I said before. It wasn't sarcastic. The world really did miss out on how much you would have been able to teach about emotional honesty."

"I still publish papers," Whiskey grinned. "Under the name Doctor Jack Daniels."

Ginger laughed, hushed only when Eggsy made his way to stand at the altar. He winked as he passed, signing, "Merlin looks good yes?" in ASL as he went. Clearly he'd been keeping up with the lessons she'd sent him on American Sign Language.

"Showoff," Whiskey laughed. "Not bad enough he speaks about every damn language there is, now he's making his way through the visual ones."

"You hush," Ginger said. "Eggsy's a lovely boy. Besides, it's his wedding day."

Her point was made as the Wedding March began and Tilde floated down the aisle in a dress that Ginger was relatively sure would make even her extremely generous Statesman salary look paltry.

Eggsy (and Harry, a glance confirmed) both had tears in their eyes and the Princess wasn't doing much better.

This is what true love looks like, Ginger thought as Harry squeezed Eggsy's hand while passing over the ring, as Eggsy and Tilde kissed as passionately as they dared with their mothers and the world watching, as Harry gracefully stepped in to carry Tilde's train, though by rights it should have been Lancelot's job.

The reception was somehow even more fancy and glamorous than the wedding. The food was exquisite, even though Tequila did complain about the portion sizes until Champ dug the steel toe of his boot into the younger man's shin. There was no end to the champagne (which Champ avoided as he sipped his bourbon) and Ginger was feeling just as light and airy as the alcohol by the time Eggsy and Tilde's first dance had ended and the floor was open to other couples.

Tilde danced with Harry while Eggsy swayed nearby, his little sister balancing on his feet. Tequila jumped up to sweep Roxy into a waltz and Champ rubbed his empty wedding finger.

Ginger reached over and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Would you like to dance, sir?"

Champ smiled. "Nah. Whiskey, you dance with the lady. I think I'll sit here and think about my own wedding day." He waved his glass, "Few more of these and I'll tell ya'll the story of how Mary-Anne shot two Russian agents and disposed of their bodies without even waking me up first morning of the honeymoon."

Whiskey extended a hand and Ginger took it, letting him lead her to the floor. The song was soft and instrumental and Ginger sighed wistfully.

"Well now that's a 'if looks could kill' moment if I ever saw one," Whiskey said, swaying so Ginger could see what he saw.

Merlin was staring at the two of them and clutching a champagne flute so hard Ginger was surprised the glass wasn't breaking.

"May I?" Harry asked, suddenly at their side.

Whiskey bowed slightly and handed Ginger off to the other man. "Sure thing, my friend. I happened to see this pretty young thing a couple tables over. Best go ask for a dance now that I've proved my skills." With a grin, he was gone.

Ginger turned to Harry and smiled. "It was a lovely wedding. You must be very happy."

"I am," Harry said. "I will be even happier in approximately ten seconds. Once Eggsy has put the last bit of the plan into action."

"Plan?" Ginger asked.

Harry held up a hand, counting down from five. Once he closed his fist, Eggsy signaled to the orchestra and a new song began.  
__  
There you see her/sitting there away the way  
She don't got a lot to say/but there's something about her.  
And you don't know why/but you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Yes you want her/look at her you know you do  


Ginger looked at Harry. "You didn't?"

Eggsy popped up and took Harry from Ginger's arms. "Oh we did. Tilde's been making them learn it for weeks. And you're welcome. He's on his way over," this last was said in a hissed whisper as he and Harry danced off.

"May I," Merlin cleared his throat when his words came out low and rushed, "may I have this dance, Ginger?"

"Of, of course," Ginger said, as he stepped into the space vacated by Harry. She bit her lip. "This... the song... Eggsy and Harry-"

"-and Tilde as well, I'd reckon," Merlin nodded. "Whiskey too, probably. I'm well aware I played right into their hands."

"Good thing you're mostly a handler instead of a field agent," Ginger said, wanting to take the words back as soon as she said them. "Not that you wouldn't be a good agent as well. I mean you are, I mean-"

"We talk at cross purposes," Merlin said. "We do that rather a lot, I've noticed."

Ginger nodded. "I've noticed that too. I don't mean to. I just... I'm not the best at talking with others. That's why I do what I do."

Merlin smiled. "Same here." He led her into a spin and when she was facing him again, she stepped closer to him.

"Ginger, I," Merlin sighed. "I have been meaning to talk to you."

"I've been meaning to talk to you as well," Ginger said. "Do you want to find somewhere where our friends haven't set up a soundtrack?"

Merlin nodded. "Excellent idea, lass.”


	3. Talk And Then Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk. And then some. ;) If you were hoping to avoid the M rating, you're gonna want to stop in the midst of this chapter, just FYI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elle requested awkward sex. OH BOY DID SHE GET IT. *laughs* I am NOT good at het sex, lieblings. In fiction or real life.

With a royal wedding, it seemed no corner of the ballroom was quiet enough for the type of conversation they needed to have, so Ginger offered the room she'd been given in the palace while the wedding preparations were taking place.

Once sequestered away upstairs, Ginger realized exactly what Merlin might read into the fact she'd chosen to invite him into her room. Quite honestly, she thought to herself, if the conversation went as well as she was now starting to hope, the fact that they were only fifty steps from a bed might be a very good thing. Indeed. They sat on the sofa and Ginger stood again almost immediately. "May I offer you something to drink? Water or coffee or..." she trailed off as she realized that those were the only options she had in the room.

"No thank you, I'm fine," Merlin said.

Ginger sat again and smoothed her dress down.

"That's a lovely dress," he commented.

"Thank you!" Ginger said a hair too brightly. She took a deep breath and said, "I got it on a trip back home last winter."

Merlin perked up. "Where's home?"

"Florida," she smiled. "Christmas at my sister's. I love living in Kentucky, but I grew up in a place where white Christmas referred to the sand on the beach, not the snow on the ground."

"That sounds lovely," Merlin smiled.

"I'll have to take you there someday," Ginger said, mouthing snapping shut when she realized how that sounded.

Merlin reached out a hesitant hand and placed it on hers, twisting nervously in her lap. "I'd like that very much."

Ginger let out the breath she'd been holding. "I'm not dating Whiskey. Or anyone. But especially not Whiskey. He's like a brother to me."

Merlin looked away. "I did wonder."

"And I meant to kiss you that day," Ginger continued, hoping she could say everything before her fear took over again. "I was glad everyone was okay, of course I was. But I kissed you because I wanted to. Because you would have been there even if everyone wasn't okay. Because I have know you for such a short time and yet I feel like I've always known you. Like I saw you and just... knew."

Merlin clasped his other hand around both of hers. "Oh lass. Oh..." he blinked. "I don't actually know your real name."

Ginger winced. "Right. Its, uh, it's Annamerle." She hated her real name. Even Whiskey and Tequila didn't know it. "It's nice to meet you properly, Hamish."

This time Merlin winced. "Want to keep calling each other Ginger and Merlin?"

"God yes please," Ginger laughed.

Merlin laughed as well, then leaned in, slow enough that Ginger could pull back if she wanted to.

She moved in when he got close enough and the first kiss was soft, sweet and chaste.

Ginger pulled back slightly and looked into Merlin's beautiful eyes.

The next kisses were anything but.

Before she knew what was happening, she was in the air, balanced on his strong hips as Merlin yanked her dress over her head. He lowered his head once the fabric was flung across the room and stopped. "May I ask what you're wearing?"

Ginger dropped her head, leaning her blushing cheek against his head. "It's called Spanx. It's meant to give people a... smoother look under there clothes. Less bra bulges and panty lines."

"Right," Merlin tilted his head in consideration. "And just how does one get out of such garments."

"Only slightly easier than one got into them," Ginger unwound her legs from around his hips as a signal she wanted to be put down. Merlin carefully placed her on the ground and Ginger ran a hand over her face. "Um, how about you get into the bed and I'll run to the en suite and take this off?"

 

Interest renewed by the promise of her nakedness, Merlin nodded eagerly and watched her head to the loo.

The door had barely shut behind her before Merlin was tearing his own clothes off with such inconsideration for the expense of them that he could hear a voice that sounded an awful lot like Harry Bloody Hart gasping in dismay then tutting in his head. "Ah, fuck off, you pompous sod."

"Are you talking to someone?" Ginger called, sounding slightly out of breath.

"Just myself," Merlin hastened to reassure her. Who's a bloody idiot, he very carefully thought silently. Once his clothes were scattered to the four corners and he was in the bed, Merlin looked down and considered his legs. To remove or not to remove, that was the question. On the one hand, it would take likely much longer to properly take them off than he had and more than one person had found themselves fleeing the bed when faced with his stumps. On the other hand, Ginger wasn't like those other people and he should remove them because it would be easier for her. They moved and flexed like real limbs, though weren't warm and soft like the real thing would be. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable. The way things were, she'd have to do most of the work anyway.

Merlin was still contemplating when Ginger opened the bathroom door, sweeping her hair out of her eyes and leaning against the door. Then deciding against that and slinking forward. "Hey there," she said once she'd settled herself across his lap.

Deciding silence was golden, Merlin reared up and kissed her, his hands trailing down her back to her waist, then around to her stomach and up to her breasts.

Ginger broke the kiss with a throaty moan, tipping her head back.

Just in time to see Whiskey open the door to the suite.

Which looked right into the bedroom when both doors were open. Which they now were.

Fucksticks.

Ginger fell onto her side and reached for the blankets Merlin had stripped from the bed, while for his part, Merlin just looked around desperately before cupping his hands over his (impressive) erection. "Can we help you?" He asked very commandingly for a man whose balls were on display.

Whiskey already had placed a hand over his eyes. "My apologies," he turned his back. "I just wanted to make sure Ging was okay."

"Who won the bet?" Ginger asked, duvet wrapped around her.

"Eggsy. Tequila and I owe him truly ludricious amounts of money. Don't know what Tilde and Harry owe him, but she looked excited and Harry looked nervous, so I don't think I wanna know." He covered his eyes again, but turned so they could see his grin. "But we're all damn happy for you two. Have fun storming the castle," he waved with his other hand and shut the door.

Ginger made her way to the bedroom door and shut it. "Just in case," she said as she made her way back to the bed. "Where were we?"

Merlin reached his hands out for her and she resumed her position. "I was thinking a sixty-nine to begin with, ending with watching my favourite cowgirl go for a ride." He winked.

Ginger snickered. "Oh my god. How long have you been wanting to use that one? Seriously?"

"Too long," Merlin said, leaning up on his elbows to draw her into another kiss.

"Sixty-nine, you say?" Ginger smiled against his lips. "What makes you think an innocent Southern lady like me knows how to do something like that?"

Merlin grinned. "If you don't, I've been told I am an excellent teacher. Firm," he grasped her thigh, "but fair. Top reviews. Ask Eggsy. Or Roxy."

Ginger chuckled. "Can't we forget about everyone outside this room?"

"Good plan," Merlin said, pulling her in and trailing kisses down her body.

Ginger hummed in her throat as he kissed her breasts, licking lightly at her nipples. "Oh keep doing that," she whispered.

Merlin took one into his mouth and sucked. Hard.

"Ow," Ginger leaned sharply back, placing a hand over her right nipple. "Sorry. Should have mentioned. They're really sensitive. Sucking hurts. But the tongue thing," she smiled, moving back into position, "that was nice."

Merlin grinned and applied his best techniques. "Want to try my tongue thing elsewhere?" he asked.

"Mmm, yes please," Ginger purred. She reluctantly pulled away from his mouth and turned to settle herself into position. She felt her knee knock into his head a second before she heard his hiss of pain. "Shit," she knocked him again as she righted herself. "Shit. Are you okay?" Ginger gently touched his head, looking for a bruise.

"I'll be fine," Merlin said, though his face was still screwed up in pain. He winced and smoothed his features out. "I'm okay. I'm all right, lass."

Ginger dropped her head to his shoulder. "Do you think this might be a sign from the universe?"

"Nope," Merlin said, lifting her head to look into her eyes. "Not a bit of it. I think it means you should be carefully putting your knee over my head and riding my face while I worship you with my mouth."

Ginger had to take a minute to process the words as the blood rushed from her head to her pussy almost instantly. "Fuck yes," she, carefully, navigated her leg over and settled above Merlin.

"What a gorgeous view," he hummed, easily grasping her waist and covering it in his big hands.

She followed his guiding touch and when his tongue flicked against her, her breath left her in a gasp. "Oh fuck yeah," she groaned, grabbing the headboard. Merlin's tongue was absolutely perfect, flicking at times, laving widely sometimes. Every time she thought she'd worked out the rhythm, he'd surprise her with something new and equally brain-melting.

Merlin pulled back for breath (my god, he had excellent lung control). "Do you know your accent gets heavier when you're having your pussy licked?"

"Did you know your brogue deepens after you've been eating pussy?" She shot back.

A moment then they were both laughing, Ginger grinning at him from above, loving how his face looked between her thighs. She shuffled back, even when he tried to hold her. "If you kept doing that I was going to come too soon and I believe someone mentioned something about cowgirls?"

Merlin leaned up onto his elbows. "Do you have supplies?"

Ginger paused and looked at him. "You don't?"

"I wasn't part of their plan or else I'd..." he trailed off. "Be a love and fetch my sporran, please."

"That's the little bag thing on your kilt, right?" Ginger asked as she moved off the bed to dig about for it.

Merlin made a noise in the back of his throat. "Yes, the... little bag thing. I have a feeling that, while empty when I put it on, there might be a rubber or two in there now."

Ginger located it and brought the sporran to Merlin. "I'm allergic to latex."

"I'll make a careful note of that," he said as he opened the pouch and pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand. "Jesus Christ, Eggsy." He turned over the bag and a long line of condoms fell out, along with a note that had some very graphic stick figures and the words OUR FAVOURITE POSITIONS on it in Eggsy's handwriting. "He tapped me on the hip when he was looking for his jacket. I thought he wanted me to move, but clearly that was distraction. Bloody, talented little bastard."

Ginger picked up the condoms and winced. "These are latex."

Merlin closed his eyes. "So, what were you saying about the universe?" He opened his eyes when there was no response. "Ginger, love?"

"When was the last time you had sex?" Ginger asked, eyes still on the condoms.

Merlin thought about it. And then thought some more. What year was it again?

Ginger laughed. "Okay, if you have to think about it that long, it's been awhile, right? Over a year at least."

"At the very least," Merlin answered.

"It's been nearly two years for me," Ginger said, moving to straddle Merlin. "And I'm more than 100% certain that I can find a pharmacy tomorrow that sells Plan B. Tilde probably has some stored somewhere around the palace at that. Probably won't be needing it now that she's married and," Ginger gently maneuvered Merlin's cock at the entrance and sunk down, gasping out as she moved. "And won't need to worry about that as much."

Merlin had gone very still as Ginger took him inside her, save to lose all the breath from his body as if she were stealing it. His muscles tensed under her and he waited for the all clear to move his hips.

"Fuck, yeah," Ginger threw her head back before she looked back down at Merlin and moved her hips experimentally. "Fuck. Yeah."

Merlin felt bold enough to moved his hips with hers the next time she slid down and Ginger dug her fingernails into where she was balancing on his chest.

They found a rhythm soon enough, Merlin bracing himself so he could thrust harder into her when she requested for it on a breathy sigh.

Ginger's chanting of the word "yes' was getting higher and higher in pitch when she threw her head back and tightened so deliciously around Merlin's cock that his own orgasm was triggered, causing him to reach out to pull her closer to his body as their hips continued the tiny thrusts until at last they were both still.

Merlin kissed her hair and the crown of her hair where she was held against his chest. "All right, lass?"

When she raised her head, Ginger's grin was punch drunk and she giggled. "More than all right. Mmm, you good? I'm not too heavy, am I?"

"Not at all," he kissed her nose, chuckling when she scrunched it up. "You're perfect."

"Flatterer," Ginger said, gently lifting her body and laying next to Merlin, tucking her head into his arm. "This... this isn't a one-off, right?"

“Not if you don't want it to be,” Merlin hummed as she settled next to him, his arm coming up to cup her hips. “I certainly am hoping for a repeat performance. Might even have to take a long holiday to America again. I hear Florida is lovely.”

Ginger grinned and kissed his arm. “You know, I was just thinking a long vacation sounded like a great idea.”


End file.
